Documentaries and Temptations
by DarcyBanner
Summary: Two lovers give into their temptations and things escalate BRUCE/ DARCY love pairing


**Documentaries and Temptations**

It started off as a normal night for Bruce; he's down in the lab and surprisingly alone for once. He's working on a little something for his girlfriend, Darcy Lewis when said person happened to walk through the lab doors, she's wearing one of his shirts that is too big for her and NOTHING ELSE which helps her show off her god damn fine legs and it takes him a few moments to compose himself before she announces that the documentary he always liked to watch is on and she turned to leave when Bruce found himself asking her to join him, which is why they found themselves half an hour later in Bruce's bedroom.  
Darcy sat in-front of Bruce, leaning into him, the documentary they were only paying a little bit of attention to. Sometime earlier Bruce had wrapped his arms around her, it was comfortable and she had something on her mind now, Bruce had noticed how quiet she was becoming but decided not to say anything (at least for now)  
Darcy had thoughts running through her head about the relationship between the two and she loved him with all her heart, it took a few moments to make up her mind but Darcy soon decided she was going to speak to Bruce about it. She raised her head to look up at Bruce who looked down at her, noticing her changing position slightly.

"You alright?" he asks her and sees her nod, taking a breath in

After taking a deep breath she asked "Bruce, you know how you're scared that you- The Other Guy will hurt me?" she remembered to correct herself part-way that the 'Other Guy' was nothing like Bruce after all.

Bruce nods now and he shifts slightly to look at his gorgeous girlfriend in front of him. He tucks some of her hair behind her ear so he can see her face properly.

"Yeah?"

She smiled briefly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Darcy hesitated a short moment before leaning up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Bruce hesitated for a moment, he could feel his pulse quickening and he tried to push The Other Guy to the back of his mind. A deep growl emanated from his throat as he returned the kiss and felt his hands cup her delicate face. He pulled away after a few moments, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Darcy you know this is a bad idea, right?"

She blinked and nodded slightly

"Yet we both want it." she looked him in the eyes and she could feel her own heart start to pound against her ribcage and my god she was horny.

He was the first to make the move, their bodies twisted together Bruce lowered Darcy to the bed and slowly began to kiss her neck passionately. She shuddered lightly; it appeared her neck was a little sensitive to such actions. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're beautiful Darcy, god what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Bruce could feel one of Darcy's hands rest on his chest and he looked down into her beautiful brown eyes that sparkled.

Darcy smiled at the comment; a faint dusting of pink adorned her cheeks.

"You didn't need to do anything, you are a wonderful man"

"I'm not Darce- the people I've killed, my blood stained hands and all because-"

He tries to withdraw himself from kissing her but Darcy pulls him closer, her hands gripping his shirt with such force that Bruce could have sworn he heard her rip it. As she pulls him closer, she looks him in the eyes

"Bruce, that isn't you, that's all down to The Other Guy. Bruce Banner is a wonderful man who I'm proud to be able to call my boyfriend."

"Hurry up and kiss me you bad, bad girl." he purrs at her, giving into all temptations and it's like his brain has shut down completely.

She doesn't bother replying, words would only delay them further and she quickly pulls him into a kiss, a little rougher than the previous one, her hands gripping the bed as she silently moaned in pleasure.

Bruce presses down on her and he can feel her hands start to creep under his shirt to rip it off him a few moments later and a small moan escapes his lips as he presses down harder on her, their actions getting wilder by the minute. He shoves his hands under her shirt now, playing with the buttons as he kisses her harder and with lust in his eyes, he knows he won't be able to contain himself any longer.

Darcy can't help but let out a slight moan at the intensity of the kiss coupled with the ministrations of his hands and she lifts herself off the bed slightly, giggling like a schoolgirl when Bruce slowed down a little, sliding his hands under her back to try and find the hooks of her bra. She couldn't help but lightly tease him

"Need any help?"

Bruce held her bra up in victory a few seconds later.

"Nope." he replies, grinning as Darcy pulls him onto the bed and it's now Darcy who is on top, none of them caring about the documentary they were supposed to be watching. She let out a small chuckle at seeing him grin and she kissed him again while using a hand to undo his belt, unintentionally brushing against his forming erection.

Bruce led her hand down there, so badly wanting her here and now, both pleasurably moaning in time with each other. She purposefully teased him a little by running her hand over it, knowing full well he was slowly losing his patience.

"You're going to be the death of me, Miss Lewis." he moans pleasurably and lowers his head to her chest. She chuckled a little bit in response, one of her hands tracing the fine lines on his chest before she began tugging as his trousers.

"We should get these pants off of you, big boy."

"Beg for it." he growled, looking up at her playfully. He knew very well they were both taunting each other and they could possibly play this game for hours, but patience was not a virtue either of them had.

Darcy let a small playful smirk form across her lips and let her voice take a slight pleading tone "Bruce, please remove them for me... I need you." She had purposefully said 'need' rather than 'want' but Bruce knew what she meant.

"I want you too." he whispered in her ear as he removed his pants and resumed kissing her. She kissed back and decided that he should choose the pace of how it progresses now, seeing as their clothes were now scattered across the room. She felt him caress her breasts and she, on instinct felt her hand slowly creep along his toned abdomen and down towards his cock. As he let his hands wander, he began to kiss her neck, gently biting a few places as well and she couldn't help but start to taunt him again.

"It's been a long time since you've done this Bruce, hasn't it?" she taunted, moaning in pleasure.

Rather than reply, he gave a hard slap to her bottom, not hard enough to harm her, but hard enough to be viewed as a punishment for the teasing taunt.

"Holy shit that's kinky Bruce, I didn't think you'd know stuff like that" Darcy gasped, giggling and squeezing her boyfriend's ass. He couldn't help but jolt slightly, not expecting her to do what she just did. He then chuckled a little at her comment before pinching her ass again.

"Is that a problem, Miss Lewis?" he asked her.

"Miss Banner." she corrected and smiled mischievously when she saw his eyes light up and to show she meant it, she dug her teeth into his shoulder and whispered. "I only have eyes for you."

"God I love you" he bit his lip a little at the bite before gently biting her neck and she gripped his shoulders with both hands now, feeling his cock so close to her skin.

"Come a little closer, baby." she purred

He obeyed her orders like a servant obeying their master, he let out a slight growl and moved so Darcy lay on her back and he was leaning over her and Darcy looks up at him, her hair covering those perfect breasts he couldn't stop staring at.

"You know I meant what I said right, you know about the whole Miss Banner thing?" Darcy asks.

Bruce nods at her and replies.  
"Yes and I'm glad to hear it."

She grins and feels him slowly slide down her, she knows he hasn't even got to that point yet and just the touch of his skin against hers sends her wild, he notices this and slowly leaves kisses down her body, teasing her.

"You bastard!" she yells a bit too loudly and sends herself into hysterics, Bruce laughs too and continues with what he was doing

Darcy can't help but ruffle Bruce's hair before she prepares herself for what they have both been waiting for.

"You ready?" he asks her as he kisses her on her tender lips.

"I was born ready." She replies.  
He couldn't help but shake his head at the comment and proceeded to capture her lips in another kiss as he eased himself inside her.

Darcy gripped onto Bruce's firm and toned shoulders and a moan escaped her lips, she'd waited for this for so long and her horny little mind was going crazy right now.

"I fucking love you." she gasped

Once he was all the way in he forced himself to pause so he could adjust. He didn't want to hurt her after all.

"I bet I love you more."

Darcy loved this man so much, a badass superhero with insecurities and here they were pouring their hearts, souls and bodies into each other. At first began at a safe pace to let her get used to it, but before she could say anything in the way of a complaint he increased the force used.

Darcy moaned in pleasure and was pretty sure any minute now she'd start screaming with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him now and could feel her fingers start to tingle a little from the pleasure. Bruce growled against her neck as her moans were turning him on further.

"Be mine forever Bruce, like seriously man. We should do this more often, we do it better than Thor does Jane." Darcy panted.

"Damn right" he growled, slightly laughing and couldn't help but agree. He absolutely loved this woman, and he couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't done this earlier and you could tell his brain had completely shut down; he hadn't had contact like this in years and for a good reason.

Because of 'The Other Guy' and not wanting to hurt anyone, after everything he had been through. But being around Darcy had made him more secure, more than what Betty had ever done for him and he knew right there and now, he would never let Darcy go from his life and due to a small possessive streak he possessed, he felt the need to make it obvious that this woman was his. He decided he should purchase a ring someday and formally propose. For now though, he thought that leaving a few bite marks on her body was sufficient enough he made sure that the one on her neck was the most prominent, biting it again before running his tongue over it.

Darcy wrapped herself around Bruce's body now, gripping onto the headboard of the bed as Bruce withdrew and they collapsed onto the bed entwined in each other's embrace, the bed sheets dragged over them in a desperate regain of modesty as they panted, both out of breath.

"Best. Night. EVER." Darcy moaned with pleasure, her face in Bruce's chest.

Bruce let out a small laugh and kissed her once more before the both of them fella sleep in each other's embrace.  
"Yeah… Yeah it is."

So when they wake-up the next morning by the pounding of the door and the sound of a pissed off and angry woman that goes by the name of Jane Foster asking for Darcy, the said woman in bed with the expert on gamma radiation threw a retort of "PISS OFF JANE, I'M BUSY! GET NATASHA OR PEPPER TO DO YOUR SHIT FOR YOU! DAMN, EVEN GET TONY I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" before melting back into her lover's embrace and he tilted his head slightly to her, a smirk on his lips  
"Busy huh?" he asked her and she rolled over to face him, the thin sheets slipping slightly.

Darcy nodded and turned in the sheets, they slipped over her shoulders slightly to reveal her fair skin and parts of her breasts.

"Yeah." She replied. "I'm busy becoming Mrs Banner," she grinned and threw herself at him.

* * *

**Longest one-shot yet XD and most i've ever wrote for a one chapter thing XD written with my best friend and sister SwitchbladeSister**

**I can tell you now, we received the idea cause I was horny, my friend is a bad influence on me and im single and I love this pairing XD**


End file.
